


There's something fishy going on here.

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, merperson au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi sees the ocean for the first time when he is a full-grown adult.  He takes a new job which is near Sina Bay and uses a ferry to cross from where he now lives to his place of employment.  During on of these crossings, he waves to a young man swimming in the harbor.  Little does he realize this man is not a man but rather a merman!</p><p>On his day off, he rents a small boat and takes a short trip out into the bay to meet his destiny head on.  His life will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's something fishy going on here.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: TSFGOH"
> 
> This is my first merperson AU. 
> 
> I find anything about the ocean hard to pen since I tend to get overly preachy about how humans should know better than to pollute the plant. I apologize for my failings since I honestly believe we are doing so at the risk of our future, our own survival. (See? I did it again. Ugh!)
> 
> Anyway, I find I really like this fic even in spite of my own failings.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it also. Take care:)

“The first time I looked out across the ocean, I saw the sun setting on the horizon. The sparkling highlights reflected the sun's amber glow and I breathed a sigh of relief. The soothing sounds lulled me into a quiet mood and gave me peace.

The second time I looked out across the ocean, it was mid day. The over cast sky caused me to face another weary day as I stepped from the pier into the bay. As I started to walk toward my new employer, something breaching the surface caught my eye. I looked back just in time to see the tail end of whatever fish had caught me by surprise. The curious part is that this tail stayed inverted like that for a minute more and wiggled back and forth as if waving to me. I don't know why I did what I did but, for some reason, I waved back.

The third time I looked out across the ocean was later that same night. I was headed home again and the cloud cover had passed revealing a nearly full moon. The night was beautiful and I gazed upon the water as the ferry sped me to the opposite shore. As I gazed, a quick blur caught my attention. I peered harder but whatever it had been, was long gone now. When we disembarked, again I felt as though someone was watching me. I looked out across the water and saw a young man waving at me. A smile touched my lips as I waved back. I didn't know that night swimming was allowed in the harbor. I later found out that locals never swim in these waters especially at night since there were rumors of strange happenings occurring. This is my story and it is true to the best of my knowledge.”

*  
Levi decides to take a small rental boat out for a few hours on his day off. There is a wonderful balmy breeze and the cool water makes the temperature very pleasant. Once he's far from shore, he sits back to enjoy the summer sun. Since it is a weekday, there is nearly no one about. Just a few boats here and there, each keeping their distance. 

He begins to doze off and feels the shift of the boat as though someone has come on board. Peeking an eye at the stranger, Levi sees more than he bargained for. Before him is a very beautiful young creature. His eyes sparkle with the colors of the ocean. Levi knows he must be dreaming since the young man's skin glistens like the shimmering sea with what looks like luminescent scales. His long tail with a multifaceted gem-like quality, sparkling purple along his hips and gradating to a ruby red. Levi blinks up at the kid for a few minutes then asks, “Are you a sea serpent?” 

“No. Sea serpents are much bigger, much longer, and look more like a snake,” the young man states.

“Ah, okay then,” Levi states assuming he is dreaming as lets the ocean current lull him back to sleep.

As soon as Levi closes his eyes, the young man's skin transforms into a tawny bronze color. The young man continues to shift. He dons a pair of legs and approaches Levi. He touches Levi's skin. “Your skin is incredibly pale,” Eren states as his hands caress Levi's forearm.

Humoring his delusion Levi asks, “Is that a problem?”

“We have depth dwellers with skin as pale as yours,” the kid adds. “They are the rogues or your kind call them 'sirens'. They're the ones that sing and lure men into the depths.”

“I thought those where just fictional tales,” Levi replies.

“No. They lure humans in so they can feast.”

“Feast? You mean they eat us?”

“Yes. That's why they're rogues. They aren't welcome in my kingdom.”

“Your kingdom,” Levi says with a smirk. “You sound like you're the one in charge of the sea.”

“I am, partially at least. Queen Carla was killed by a fishing trawler. That made me heir in training in my mother's place.”

“You're royalty?”

“Someone has to be,” the kid adds with a shrug.

“And just what does the heir in training do?”

“Protect the seas...the oceans. Mate with a variety of sea life to preserve the natural balance. Protest pollution of the sea. Protest over fishing. Protest destruction of our reefs.”

Sitting up fully Levi asks, “So basically your people protest just about everything that humans do to the ocean?”

“Yes. Your kind is very destructive,” Eren states simply. “We kept you from crossing the oceans for many centuries but, well, your kind are very curious and extremely proliferate. You breed faster than many sea species and live so much longer, too.”

“And this is coming from a species that just admitted to mating with a variety of sea life,” Levi adds with a smirk.

“We have to. If not, there are more than one thousand species that would have went extinct in the last ten years alone,” Eren adds. “Merpeople can preserve other species through mating with one of the parent Alphas but we can't do so without it being a risk to our own survival.”

“What,” Levi ask while coming fully awake, his slumber long forgotten.

“Well, if we're busy keeping other creatures alive, ask yourself 'who's bearing our young'? It takes decades for a merperson to mature. Several sisters are busy right now mating, keeping the walrus and seal populations alive. We need to increase our own population but they won't abandon their fellow sea life. They can't consciously do so. It is ingrained in our nature to protect all sea creatures. If humans could breath underwater, I'd sanction femalenappings just to help increase our numbers.”

“Hold up. Do you mean that mermen can mate with human females?”

“Yes. You are our children after all. You're not descendants of apes but merpeople yourselves. They were rogues who left the sea to live on land. They mated with one another and your kind sprouted up in their wake. All this talk is boring,” Eren states quickly.

“Wait. Is it possible for mermaids to mate with human males?”

“Naturally, but again if mermaids are busy breeding humans, who is bearing the future merpeople?”

“Can mermen mate with human males?” Eren looks at him in shock. “So that's a no to being gay then,” Levi asks with a curious smile.

“Gay? I'm not familiar with that term.”

“It means male on male mating. Is that possible?” 

Eren takes Levi's question as an open invitation to try to mate with this human. He sings a soft lullaby which puts the human into a hypnotic state. Levi blinks his eyes open over an hour later Eren looks over at the man saying, “I didn't expect you to fall asleep after our courtship.”

“Courtship? What are you talking about?”

“Well, I started singing and within a couple of minutes you were...snoring. I implanted my seed inside you anyway. I hope you don't mind.”

“What?”

“Your ana...I deposited my seed inside your ana. You seemed to enjoy it,” the kid says with a bright smile. “You were smiling.”

“Wait. Are you saying you had sex with me while I was asleep?”

“Under my influence, yes. It was your idea, Levi. I never would have thought of it if you hadn't mentioned it.”

“I don't know whether to be horrified or just punch you,” Levi growls angrily. “Never fuck someone that doesn't know you're fucking them. And never fuck anyone without their permission.” Levi bends over and feels how full his back side is. “You said you left your seed inside me. Just how big is this seed of yours?”

“There are three and they are about the size of a small egg.”

“You mean like a chicken's egg?”

“Yes, that's about the size, I suppose. They will attach, double in size, and when you're ready, they will lure you to saltwater where they'll detach and grow for another two months. Then three new merpeople will be born.”

“Attach? You mean inside my colon?”

“Inside your ana.”

“Humans don't have anas.” 

“Then what is that hole between your buttcheeks?”

“That's my anus or asshole where my shit is expelled.”

“Levi, wait right here. I have to get my father,” Eren says as he quickly dives into the water.

It takes over thirty-five minutes before Eren returns with a gruffy looking merman in tow. The man looks at Levi and says, “I need to see what he's done.”

“You expect me to let you look at my ass after your son just raped me?”

“If you want my help, then yes,” the naked...man states. 

Levi looks at the kid again then says, “Fine,” as he exposes his ass to the older male.

“Eren, you'll have to get saltwater in your mouth and force it into Levi's...what do you call this hole?”

“My ass.”

“Yes, force saltwater into Levi's ass to make the eggs detach. Once that happens the eggs will be expelled and you'll be safe, human.”

“But what will happen to my seed,” Eren asks.

“Without a host, they will die,” Grisha replies.

Levi sees the worry in the kid's face. These are his children, after all. “Is there some other way,” Levi hears himself asking. “I mean, they can't block my colon but is there somewhere else I can attach them that would help them mature?”

“It's never been tried before,” Grisha states. “But it would have to be someplace warm like under your arms or near your groin.”

Eren quickly leans over the side of the boat and grabs a mouth full of saltwater then forces it inside of Levi's ass. The surly man says, “Jeez, kid, you seriously need to ask permission to do this shit before doing it, okay? Damn!” Just then Levi feels the urge to defecate. A moment later, three very beautiful sea-green gems tumble from his ass. He places one behind his ball sack and the other two...one in each armpit. The one behind his ball sack takes hold immediately but the other two won't stick. “It's not working.”

“Rinse them in the sea water, then lick them. Your saliva has natural enzymes that should create a better adhesion.”

Levi rinses them thoroughly then licks each one and tries again. This time, it works. “This feels so fucking weird. How long before they lure me back to salt water?”

“About two months,” Eren states happy that his children will have a chance at life. “Father, should we impregnate other humans?”

“Let's see how well this works out first. I've never known a human to want to help us before. Levi, I'm sorry if my son did anything inappropriate with you,” Grisha states.

“He's worried about his people. He's impulsive. In time, I'm sure he'll be a good king.”

“Whoa, wait a minute. Eren, you told this human that you're royalty? Not only royalty but our next ruler?”

“Yes, father,” Eren states innocently.

“You know that's forbidden. I can't let him live,” Grisha adds softly. “That information is not for human ears. I'm sorry, Eren,” his father states as he turns into his purest form with poison fangs and nine inch claws. 

Levi jerks backward as Eren moves between the two men. “No!” Eren shouts as he, too, changes into his purest form and strikes out at his father. Grisha is so caught off guard by his son's vicious attack that he doesn't have time to defend himself properly. He falls back into the water clutching his chest. Eren peers over the side of the boat and watches as his father sinks into the murky depths. “Father?”

“Eren...” Eren looks back at the human he just saved. He looks torn between what he's done and what he should do. With a sad look, Eren dives into the water to follow his father's falling form. “Eren!” Levi shouts as he watches the kid's ruby tail disappear into the darkness. “Fuck,” Levi hisses as he fires up the engine and quickly heads for shore. He pulls his shorts back up before making landfall. Taking a bucket of sea water, he quickly washes away all traces of Grisha's blue blood. He returns the rental boat and heads home.

*

It has been over a month since Levi first met the merman. Levi is showering when he notices that one of the seeds appears to have come loose. A moment later and the other seed attached beneath his other arm also loosens. Levi rinses himself off quickly thinking that it's too soon for this. He begins to panic and catches one of the seeds before it can hit the bottom of the tub. The other seed he traps beneath his arm as he makes his way toward the kitchen. “Why is this happening,” he asks himself. He quickly fills a jar with water and adds a bit of salt then puts the first seed into the mixture. He reaches for the other seed and it detaches to his touch. He places that one in the jar as well. He dries off and heads for the local pet store. 

“Good morning, sir. How may I help you?”

“I need a sturdy salt water aquarium,” he states.

“We have several models to choose from. What size were you looking for?”

Levi is totally lost. How big is a merbaby when it hatches? Is that the same size as a human baby? 

Seeing the look of confusion on the man's face, the clerk states, “Here, let me show you a sampling of our selection and if something appeals to you, just let me know.”

After walking the line of aquariums Levi notices one in particular that catches his eye. “That one!”

“Very good, sir. This is a bio dome. The filter is state of the art and the aeration tubes are built right into the bottom of the tank. Just be certain to keep the pH balance at optimum level for the type of fish you have and you're good to go.”

“I'll take it and I need it delivered to this address, fully assembled,” Levi adds.

“Assembly and deliver charge is an addition thirty-five dollars but well worth the added expense.”

Levi writes down where he lives and pays for the setup and delivery as well as the equipment. “Can they bring it by this afternoon?”

Checking his schedule the clerk states, “I do have that model in stock and our service people are available if 6 p.m. Is alright with you?”

“Six is perfect,” he states while signing the receipt. Levi takes his copy of the receipt and heads to work. He finds that he's having a hard time concentrating since he's worried about his children. Since when did he start thinking of the seeds as children...his children? He wonders where Eren is. His mind keeps returning to the sad look on the kid's face when he realized he attacked his own father...to save a human's life! Levi misses his mate. Since when did he start thinking of this merman as his mate? Oh, he's so fucking confused!

He clocks out at five on the dot and after grabbing some take out food, he heads for home. He has to clear out a space in his bedroom for the aquarium. He wants the children near him at night so he can keep them safe.

The doorbell chimes indicating the delivery men. Levi shows them where he wants the tank installed and once the men leave, Levi makes his way to the bay. He fills several five gallon buckets with sea water and carries the heavy load through his home to the tank in his bedroom. Once the water settles, he places the seeds inside the tank. That night, he dreams about Eren and his beautiful sea green eyes.

It's nearly 4 a.m. when there's a knock on Levi's door. He tries to ignore it yet the knocking is unrelentless. With a sigh Levi goes toward the door and opens it. Before him stands a very sexy merman.

“Eren? What are you doing here?”

“You called me,” he says with a bit of a smile. Levi looks utterly confused so Eren elaborates by saying, “Your dream...you called to me while you were dreaming.”

“You...you can hear me when I'm asleep?”

“Of course. What? Did you think only humans can hear their partner's thoughts?”

“Eren, humans don't have that ability,” Levi states.

“Really? Oh, well, merpeople do. Wait. Something's different about you,” Eren says then puts his hands toward Levi's upper arms. Next he heads into Levi's bedroom. Eren immediately sees the fish tank with the two sparkling seeds.

“I'm sorry, Eren, but they came loose when I was showering. I don't know why...”

“Saltwater,” Eren adds softly. “They would have needed to come into contact with saltwater.”

“Saltwater...in my shower?”

“Humans use products to shower with, don't they? It must have contained salt and mixed with the water, well, you see where I'm going with this.”

Levi heads back into his bathroom. Yes, the new body wash he just purchased does contain sea salt as a scrub. “I'm sorry, Eren. Will they be alright in there?”

Eren samples the water saying, “You brought this from right out of the bay, didn't you?”

“Yes. I thought that might help.”

“It will,” he adds as his gemstones eyes sparkle in appreciation of his mate's efforts to keep their kids alive. “May I inspect the third seed?”

“You mean the one attached behind my scrotum?”

“Yes. May I?” 

Levi looks a bit apprehensive at first but then he realizes they've already had sex and they do have three 'seeds' together. So Levi disrobes and lays back on the bed. “I never realized how big this seed would get,” Levi adds softly. “It feels like it's more than double in size.”

“It is,” Eren says while curiously holding Levi's 'jewels' out of the way. “Levi, I think we need to detach this one also. I'll run a bath for you. I'll come get you when it's ready.”

Eren uses the sea salt infused body wash, squirting it into the tub of running water before going back to retrieve his mate. “I can walk,” Levi adds when Eren leans down to pick up his mate.

“If you'd rather,” Eren adds with a smile.

Levi moves into the bathroom and is surprised when Eren follows him. Once he's in the tub, Levi notices that Eren starts to remove his own clothes. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, um, this is an important event. You don't mind if I share the tub with you, do you?”

“No...no, of course not,” Levi says while trying to fight off his rising nerves. “Just don't sing, okay?”

“What? Why not? It's a perfect way to let the twins know we're here for them.”

“Twins?” Levi asks.

“Oh, yes. This seed is so much bigger since it carries a set of fraternal twins. A boy and a girl if I'm not mistaken. They will look similar but the other two probably won't look all that much alike.”

“So there are actually four children...merpeople growing inside of these seeds?”

“Yes,” Eren says with a smile. “Two girls and two boys.”

“How do you know their sexes?”

“You mean, humans don't know that either? What do you know about your children before they emerge?”

“Not much actually,” Levi says. “Oh, I think it just detached.”

“Excellent! I'll put it in the tank with the others. I'll be right back,” Eren chimes while lifting the seed out of the bath water. He rinses it off in the sink then carries it into the bedroom. 

The moment the merman is out of eye sight, Levi feels incredibly lonely. “Eren?” He starts to get up but Eren is there at his side in an instant. Levi leans into the other man saying, “I missed you,” as he cuddles up next to him.

“It's alright, little mate,” he says with a kind smile. “I'm right here.” Eren pulls a towel off the towel rack and wraps it around Levi's body. He then lifts the man and carries him into the bedroom. He sets Levi down on the side of the bed closest to the tank and climbs into bed with him. 

He cuddles up to him from behind and Levi says, “They're so beautiful! When do I need to take them back to the ocean?”

“When the shells become transparent and you can see movement inside,” Eren adds softly.

“So they'll be fine in there until then?”

“Levi, this tank is perfect for them. I never knew that humans could build such things in such a compact format. Thank you for taking such excellent care of them.” Eren leans in and kisses the back of Levi's hair. 

“I still think it's weird that you had sex with me while I was sleeping.”

“You weren't exactly sleeping at the time,” Eren admits.

“What?”

“I would call it more like being hypnotized. You were very sexually permissive and pliant. You insisted, honestly.” Levi rolls over to gape at his partner. “I just didn't have the heart to tell you at the time since you did fall asleep right after and didn't seem to remember when you woke up.”

“Seriously?”

“Mermen don't lie.”

“But you just said...”

“I bent the truth to spare your feelings. It's not exactly the same as lying,” Eren states.

“So we created these four together then?”

“Yes.”

Levi breathes a sigh of relief. “That I can handle. Do you think you'll ever be able to sing to me and not hypnotize me?”

“Perhaps someday,” Eren says as he intertwines their fingers together.

“Stay with me.”

“Absolutely,” Eren says without any further prompting.

*

A few hours later, Levi's alarm wakes him. He's groggy and feels something very warm next to him. He turns and cuddles into the warmth of the body laying beside him. Long arms wrap around his tightly packed form as a soft voice says, “Good morning.”

Levi starts to drift off to sleep again when the same soft voice asks, “Levi, don't you have to get to work?”

A single solitary eye opens to gaze at his partner when he mumbles, “Feels too nice to get up.”

“Ah, but I bet you have to pee, don't you?”

“Just five more minutes,” Levi insists.

“Alright,” Eren says as he kisses the top of Levi's hair. Levi drifts away again. 

After five minutes pass a warm voice says, “Levi, time to get up, sleepyhead.” Levi stretches and looks up into the merman's face. Those twinkling gemstone eyes gaze back at him with a tender smile and Levi has the sudden urge to kiss the god in front of him. He leans up to do just that. That catches the merman off guard as he blinks in surprise saying, “You really have it bad, don't you?”

“Really have what bad?”

“The 'bonding'.” Eren states. “When you carried my seed, it caused a great attachment between the two of us. It's like in your culture if we were married. It's like you're a new bride.”

“Hey, I'm all man,” Levi insists.

“Okay. It's like you're a new husband then. You know it's odd now that you mention that. Merpeople don't put as much emphasis on gender roles as humans do. We all do everything.”

Levi looks into his eyes saying, “So if your partner wants to have sex with you, you don't mind if they initiate it?” 

“Of course not. A willing partner is...” but Eren's words are cut off as Levi's lips crash against his own. The kiss is needy and Levi learns very quickly that Eren's merteeth are not like human teeth. There are way more canines. 

“Damn, your teeth are sharp,” Levi says as he takes a breath.

“We are carnivorous by nature although there's been a move recently to switch toward becoming herbivores since the sea life is being so quickly depleted by humans.” 

“Do you cook your food?”

“No. We eat it whole. Bones, guts, eyeballs...”

“Yuck!”

“Oh, little mate, you have no idea what you're missing. Eating shrimp raw and while it's still moving, oh, that's the best way to eat it.”

“Can you eat human food?”

“You mean have I ever tried humans? Once but your species is a bit stringy,” Eren quips.

“Wait, you mean to tell me you ate pieces of human flesh?”

“Sure. Like I said rogues do it all the time. As the crown prince, I was invited to a party and, well, he was the main course. Big sucker but not tender in the least.”

“Oh, my God! You actually took a bite out of a human. Can I trust you not to eat me?”

“Oh, I don't know about that, Levi. You might like it if I eat you,” Eren adds with a sexual flare. 

Levi's eyes widen. He blinks a few times then says, “But your teeth are so razor sharp...”

“Little mate, I may look young but I've been doing this a long time. Long before you were even born. Trust me,” he adds as he trails soft kisses down Levi's body. Once the merman reaches Levi's privates, he kisses the man's penis then begins to suck down on the appendage. The merman doesn't have to come up for air since he has gills. Levi is so caught off guard by his administrations that he's soon moaning. A few moments later Levi is saying Eren's name over and over again. When Levi erupts, Eren swallows all he can give him and says, “How was that?”

Levi is speechless. It was great and he's now very late for work.

*

“Ackerman, you're late!” Levi's boss shouts the moment he walks through the door.

“Yes, sir. I am aware. It couldn't be helped. There was an accident on I-95. I had to circumvent the Maria overpass.” It is fortunate for Levi that there was indeed an overturned semi tying up traffic so he has an excuse.”

“He's telling the truth, sir,” Smith's secretary states as she Googles the information into her smart phone.

“Next time call ahead, alright? I don't want my best employee coming up short.”

“Certainly, sir,” Levi adds as he heads toward his office. Once he sits in his chair, he gazes out at the ocean. Such a scenic view. It brings a smile to his face.

*

After work Levi returns home to find Eren in his kitchen cooking. He looks at the merman and says, “I thought merpeople don't cook their food?”

“We don't while in our natural environment but when in Rome...” he says as he turns back toward the stove. He adds the minced onions to the melted butter to saute them before adding the rest of the ingredients. Another wave of pure emotion envelopes Levi as he watches the merman putter around in his kitchen. God, this guy is like the perfect partner! He's affectionate, loyal, a prince...

“Oh, goodness, Eren, I completely forgot to ask. What happened to your father? Is he alright?”

The merman freezes for a moment then lifts his head toward the ceiling. He covers the pan and turns the fire down a moment later to let the concoction simmer. He then turns toward Levi and the raven haired man can see the telltale signs of grief etched on the merman's face. “No,” Eren says softly, “he's not alright. He's dead. I killed him.”

“I'm so sorry,” Levi says as he takes a moment to process this information. “How did your people react to the news?”

Eren looks into the man's eyes. He sees genuine worry in those deep grey orbs. “It was a sad day for my kingdom,” he states.

“Again I am sorry. I would be dead if not for your sacrifice,” Levi admits.

“True,” Eren says as a sad smile touches his lips. Changing the subject Eren asks, “Do you mind if I stay here until our seed is ready to return to the ocean?”

“You want to stay with me?”

“If you don't mind.”

“Of course I don't mind,” Levi says with a smile. “I find you quite interesting. I'd like to know how you know so much about my world. You speak English like it's your native tongue. You know your way around a kitchen. How do you know all these things?”

“Practice. I am quite a bit older than I look, Levi. I've been told that I look about twenty of your human years but I assure you that I am a bit older than that. Quite a bit older in fact.”

“You mentioned something about that the last night. When we were talking about teeth. That was the best oral I've ever had, by the way.”

Eren laughs at his candor. 

“How old are you,” Levi asks.

“The sea is old,” Eren starts. “I broke free of my seed the same year that your President Lincoln was elected the first time.”

“What?” Levi asks astonished.

Eren smiles. 

“But that would make you over a hundred and sixty-five years old.”

“Does that surprise you?”

“Yes...”

“Merpeople age much more slowly than humans,” Eren reasons. “Unless, of course, we choose to remain on land. Then all the things that age you more quickly like the sun, pollution, wind, dry air...they'll also start to affect me as well. I still won't age quite as fast as you, yet I will age considerably faster than I would if I return to the sea.”

“How old was your father?”

“Well, he got to see the tall ships land along the Atlantic coast. He said he knew they were trouble the moment he saw all their weapons.”

“You mean he was there when Columbus landed?”

“Columbus was in another part of the world but I think he saw the ones from Plymouth. My grandfather saw the longboats the Vikings used. They arrived several centuries before the Mayflower.” 

“So Columbus didn't really discover the new world,” Levi adds with a smirk.

“Well, that is sort of evident by the fact that people were already here, don't you think?” Eren adds with a smile.

“So where did the Native American come from?”

“That was on the Pacific coast, Levi. I haven't really spoken with any merpeople from that part of the world.”

“But there are merpeople in the Pacific ocean also?”

“I don't really know. We assume there are. We sent envoys many centuries ago. Hopefully, they've built cities under the ocean.”

“Aren't you curious?”

“Levi, I think that's enough history for today. Can you set the table? Dinner's ready.”

“Certainly. But promise me, we'll talk about this again later, okay? I find the entire thing fascinating,” Levi adds as he gets the dinner plates out of the cupboard. Eren begins dishing out their dinner. 

“Alright,” Eren says as he starts humming to himself. The next thing Eren knows, he's being pushed backward into the cupboard and Levi is on him in a heartbeat!

The human begins sucking on his throat and pressing his hips firmly against the other man. Levi rips his own shirt off before lifting Eren's off over his head. “Sex now,” the human growls and Eren realizes his humming's what did him in. Eren's actually quite hungry so he tries cooing to reverse Levi's state. 

Levi stumbles backward shaking his head a few times as if to clear it and says, “What just happened?”

“I forgot how my singing or in this case humming affects you. Sorry.”

“What do you mean?”

“I started to hum, you threw me up against the cabinet and tried to maul me. It is sweet, really, but I'm famished and so I did the only thing I could think of,” Eren adds.

“Wait. Are you saying I just tried to take advantage of you,” Levi asks.

“Pretty much,” the merman states. “You have a great body, by the way.”

That's when Levi first realizes he's no longer wearing his shirt. Neither is Eren. Then he notices the love bites just visible on the underside of the merman's jaw. “Why does your singing make me into a crazed sex fiend?”

“No idea,” Eren states without further explanation.

“You're lying to me.”

“Merpeople don't lie,” he says again. “I'm just putting this discussion off until I have some food inside my belly.”

Levi rolls his eyes and grabs his plate. He sits down at the table and begins to eat totally ignoring his visitor. Eren brings his own plate and sits beside Levi. He begins to eat and chews his food very carefully.

“What are you doing?”

“Eating,” Eren quips.

“But why so thoroughly?”

“Oh, I'm a merperson. Most sea life is very squishy. Land animals are a bit harder to digest if not chewed properly.”

“So why didn't you just cook something like fish or shrimp for dinner?”

“I can't eat that cooked. It taste rubbery to me and I don't think you want to watch me eat any of that raw, do you?” Levi sits back for a moment. No, he definitely doesn't want to view that. “Plus this bird is pretty good when it's cooked right.”

“It's called 'chicken',” Levi states.

“Yes, chicken. I ate a duck once but I suppose it would have tasted better without the all feathers.”

Levi pinches the bridge of his nose trying to get that image out of his head. “Please, Eren, can we just eat in silence? I'd really like to keep my food down.”

“Certainly, little mate,” the merman adds with a smile.

“Thank you.”

Several minutes pass and Eren starts humming to himself again. Within seconds, Levi has planted himself in the merman's lap and starts kissing his face. Eren laughs saying, “I'll never get used to this.”

“I've got to have you,” Levi purrs into his ear. “Take me.”

Eren laughs saying, “I'd love to, human, but right now I'm kind of busy.”

“You can eat anytime. You won't always have me,” Levi says and that makes Eren a bit unnerved. “What's wrong?”

“What you said about me losing you. Would you allow me to make you into a merman,” Eren asks.

“Make me into whatever you want,” Levi adds with a few more kisses. Eren starts cooing again and Levi comes out of his fog. He realizes he's sitting in the merman's lap and says, “Did you start singing again?”

“Humming...yes. But you did bring up a rather important point, Levi. While you were in your delirium, you mentioned how I'll lose you someday. I can turn you into a merman like myself, if you want. It takes about seven days and the last day is pretty painful but once you recover, you wouldn't die as quickly as a human would. You'd be a merman and we could be together for many decades...possibly centuries.”

“You'd do that for me?”

“If you'll let me,” Eren adds.

“What's involved?”

“Well, first you'd have to swallow one of my seed...not the fertile ones in the tank. A fresh one and you'd have to swallow it whole. Then you'd have to drink some of my blood. That's to neutralize the poison.”

“Poison?”

“Yes, my seed is poisonous to humans if taken internally. My blood is used to counteract that. Then on the seventh day, you would drink a cup of sea water. That causes the membrane to rupture releasing the poison. Once the burning stops, your body would fuse with the poison and the blood changing you into a merperson.”

“But I could live on land, if I choose,” Levi asks.

“Yes, but you won't want to. The sea water would be in your blood and you'd want to live in the sea with me,” Eren adds. “Then you and I and our four children could start our own colony in the Pacific.”

“But you're their king now. Won't your people miss you?”

“No, Levi. I've been banished from my kingdom,” Eren states. “Once I admitted to killing my father, my sister Mikasa rose up against me. She took over the kingdom and banished me. I never would have expected it of her but she loved father and hates humans so me saving you by killing him, well, she just can't accept that.”

“You gave up your kingdom, your home for me?” Levi asks as he stares into Eren's eyes. 

“You are my home, little mate. You were willing to have my children. I've never had a mate that was willing to do that. I love you for that,” Eren claims. “Allow me to turn you then we can start our own kingdom with our children by our side.”

*  
Deep in the ocean floor, Mikasa is swimming back and forth. Her adviser Armin swims up to her saying, “My Queen, there is still no word of Eren's whereabouts.”

“And you're certain he hasn't been killed?”

“My Lady, you would know if Eren were dead,” Armin reasons. “You would feel it just as you did when your father passed.”

“Why did I tell him to leave,” Mikasa questions while chastising herself.

“You told him to leave because you were grieving, my Lady. No one blames you for the prince's banishment.”

“But I love my brother! He's the only family I have left now. Armin, you have to find him. I need to say I'm sorry. He should be our ruler. I never even wanted this job.”

“Yes, my Queen but you are the only heir left that's old enough to rule. Your people need leadership especially now.”

Mikasa sighs saying, “Alright but continue the search. I want Eren found. Didn't he say he was defending a human when father was killed? Perhaps that human can shed some light on this situation. Find him. I need to know what happened to my brother.”

“Yes, my Queen, right away,” Armin says as he swims off.

*

It's been years since Armin has been on land. He loves the ocean! He doesn't understand how merpeople like Eren can find such joy in being above water for so long. He is great at his job and quickly follows Eren's trail right to Levi's doorstep. He knocks then waits.

A mostly asleep Levi heads for the door. He opens it to see a short blonde man smiling back at him. “Can I help you?”

“Levi Ackerman?”

“Yes?”

“My name is Armin and I believe we have a mutual friend in common. His name is Eren and he has beautiful sea green eyes.”

Levi's eyes widen at that. “What do you want with Eren?”

“I am the court adviser...”

“Armin?” Eren says from near the bedroom door.

“Eren, my King, goodness it's great to see you again,” the blonde says while shooting past Levi to give his friend a hug. They kiss and hold each other tight. Levi feels a pang of jealously when he views their interaction. Eren feels this and quickly pulls away from the young blonde merman. 

He whispers, “My mate is giving off an odd assortment of emotions. I don't want him to hate you.”

“Your mate?” Armin says shocked.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Armin, Levi and I are mated. We even have a clutch. Would you care to see them?”

Now Armin is really surprised. In all his years Eren has never reproduced! Even Mikasa has had her own clutch but not Eren. He always stayed out of the gene pool. “Yes, please show me,” Armin says surprised.

Eren leads him into the bedroom without a moment's hesitation and Levi quickly follows them. The human crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the blonde the entire time. Armin can see that this to be a very protective parent. He coos at the seeds which is normally Eren's job. The little forms wobble letting Armin know that they hear him and approve. 

“Eren, I can't believe this. All these years and you've never reproduced with anyone. Now this human comes along and wham, four babies! Wow, Levi, you must really be a catch to capture my King's heart.”

“Armin, I'm no longer your king,” Eren states. “Understand?”

“Oh, but that's why I'm here. Mikasa wanted me to find you. She wants you to come back to the kingdom and take your rightful place as our ruler. She's so upset that she lashed out at you, Eren. She misses you dearly.”

“I had a feeling she'd change her mind,” Eren says softly. “But I want my new life with my mate and our children. We were thinking of starting our own colony in the Pacific...our own kingdom.”

“I could explore a new ocean!” Armin says with great enthusiasm. “Oh, I like that idea.”

“No one invited you,” Levi says firmly.

At that both mermen turn toward Levi. Eren leans toward Armin saying, “He's a little jealous. He doesn't realize we've never been intimate. Levi, Armin is my best friend. He has his own mate. Her name is Krista.”

“So you'd be bringing these two along too, if we move,” Levi asks.

“I hadn't thought about it to be honest,” Eren admits. “I mean, he is the Queen's adviser. I honestly never thought I'd see him again.”

Levi sighs saying, “Fine. The mushroom head and his woman can join us.”

“Oh, you'll love Krista. She's the most mermaidy mermaid there is,” Eren boast. “She could easily lure men to their deaths, if she were a rogue!”

“Is that suppose to entice me,” Levi says as his brow furrows.

“No,” Eren sputters, “I just meant she's your typical mermaid. You know the one from the old tales that lured men with her sweet singing.”

“I've seen how your singing works on me, Eren. If that's what all those sailors were after, then it's no wonder they drown.”

“You've sung to him, too?” Armin asks amused.

“Quite by accident, I assure you, Armin.”

Levi rolls his eyes at Eren's embarrassment. “You know, it's late...”

“Oh, that's right. I'm on human time now. It's okay. I'll just sleep on the couch,” Armin offers quickly. “I won't be a bother. Good night you two,” he says as he exits their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Levi looks over at Eren saying, “That's not what I meant. I was hoping he'd take the hint and leave.”

“I'm sorry, Levi. My friend can be a bit impertinent when he's following one of the royal's commands. He won't leave unless I'm with him, I'm afraid. And I don't want to leave until you're ready.”

“And that command is to drag you back anyway he can?”

“Well, no. I'm certain Mikasa just wants to see me again,” Eren states.

“And what if you don't want to see her again? She did take your kingdom from you. Not only that, she also banished you from said kingdom. That's not a good thing, Eren. She ruined you. Disowned you. How can you forgive that so easily,” Levi asks.

Eren looks into his mate's determined eyes. Softy he says, “'Cause she's my sister, Levi. I killed her father, our King. I don't blame her for reacting the way she did.”

“Well, I do,” the human states. “This could be some sort of trap. Perhaps she doesn't just want you to return. Perhaps she really wants your head as a trophy!”

“Mikasa would never do that,” Eren whispers horrified.

“If my brother killed my father, my King, I'd think long and hard about doing just that,” Levi admits. “Especially if I was guaranteed his kingdom in the deal. That way I'd know my throne was secure and not under threat of being taken from me at a later time.”

“Levi, Mikasa's not like that,” Eren states again more firmly.

“And what of our children? Aren't they heirs also? Wouldn't it be easier just to kill all of us and forget that you ever existed? Kill all of us in the name of the fallen king for the sake, for the good of the kingdom?!”

Eren sits on the edge of the bed. 'Mikasa wouldn't do that' his heart tells him but didn't his heart also tell him that no matter how bad things got, she would never banish him? She would never take his kingdom from him? Oh, he's so confused. He looks up into the steel-gray eyes of his mate. “If you really feel that strongly about this then I'll send Armin away tomorrow empty handed. If Mikasa truly wants to see me again, it will be on land where I know she's at a disadvantage and without her guards.”

“Guards? She has an army at her disposal?”

“Of course. She's the Queen. There are a great many perks to being a royal,” Eren adds with a sad smile. 

“Alright but I insist on meeting her also,” Levi says. “And I will be armed.”

*

Several days later, Mikasa arrives at Levi's home. She has an entourage but Eren insists that they make themselves scarce before he'll let her in the door. Levi isn't at all comfortable with this fierce woman being in his home, so close to his mate and their offspring. Her composure is too much like his own...determined...and he knows what he would do in her situation. 

“Is this human the same one that you killed father over?” she asks only a few minutes after arriving.

“Mikasa, this is my mate Levi,” Eren says. “What would you do if your mate was threatened for no reason?”

“Oh, I'm sure Grisha had his reasons, Eren,” she states. “What was it? I'm sure you know.”

“I told Levi that I was royalty. That is on my head not his. There was no reason for dad to harm him. He already knew we were mated.”

Mikasa scoffs at the idea of Levi being Eren's mate. She says, “He's a human, Eren. It's not like he and you can have children. You'd have to fuck him up his anus for that to happen. And he doesn't look like the kind of man that takes anything up the ass.”

Levi raises an eyebrow at the mermaid. “Kind of presumptuous, isn't she?”

Mikasa's eyes narrow. A moment later, she starts singing. Levi crosses his arms over his chest and just glares at the mermaid. She pauses for a moment then starts singing even louder. Levi's brows furrow. A glass on the kitchen counter shatters then one of the living room windows begins to crack and Levi whispers, “The tank,” as he quickly rushes into his bedroom. “Eren,” he shouts, “come quick!”

Eren's eyes fly open wide as he rushes into the bedroom. He sees the most curious thing. The tank itself is fine but he sees three tiny sets of eyes peering back at him from just above the water's surface! “Oh, my goodness. The girls, they must have heard the Queen's voice. They came to out to see what is happening.”

Levi is totally flabbergasted. Their 'children' are little more than tiny sets of eyes set in a jelly type substance. “So they look normal to you?”

“Well, they're at least a week early so they haven't fleshed out yet but yes, they look beautiful.”

“So they're okay then?” Levi asks since he's never seen merbabies before.

“Levi, they're perfect,” Eren adds with a huge smile. “But I have to get them something to eat before they turn on each other.”

“Wait, you can't leave us alone with Mikasa,” Levi remind him. “She'll kill us!”

“Oh,” Eren says as he realizes Levi might be right. But he can't send his mate to get their food since Levi won't know what they need. “Shit, okay. I have an idea.”

A moment later, Eren grabs a bucket from under the kitchen sink and shoves it into his sister's hands saying, “Listen. You want to prove that you forgive me and want me back, fine, then I expect you to catch me some brine shrimp. About a hundred should do and get me about ten, no make that fifteen seaweed seedlings under eight inches long with roots and soil. Oh, and twenty small pebbles about three ounces each. You do this for me and bring it here before the moon rises and maybe I'll listen to you.”

“What the hell, Eren? You expect me to be your gofer?”

“Hey, it was your crappy singing that woke them...”

“Woke them? Woke who exactly?”

“Annie and Ymir. Reiner didn't have a choice but at least Bert's still sleeping.”

“What are you talking about?”

“My daughter's, Mikasa. Your shrill squealing woke my daughter's from their slumber. Now go fetch me what I need and then we'll talk.”

“Your daughter's,” she scoffs, “this I have to see.” Mikasa pushes right passed Eren into the bedroom where Levi is talking to something inside the fish tank. Peering around the surly man's shoulder, she sees three sets of eyes looking at her curiously. “Oh! You do take it up the ass,” Mikasa states a moment later. Levi glares at the mermaid and is about to deck her when she quickly rushes out, grabs the bucket out of Eren's hands, and heads for the front door. “I'll be back as soon as I can,” she adds before slamming the door shut behind her.

“What was that all about,” Levi asks from the bedroom archway.

“I think she's actually going to help us,” Eren says with a look of surprise on his face.

“That's a good thing, right?”

“Of course, little mate. She might even accept you...all of you!”

*

 

Levi feels the weight of Mikasa's decision to accept him and their children into their family. He also feels tired from such a long day. He chooses to lay down until Eren's sister returns and just watch their babies playing. They are merely little blobs with eyes but Levi can't help but smile at them as they keep popping their little eyes over the top of the tank. Eren lays down behind him asking, “Why are you smiling, little mate?”

“Our kids. I'm just marveling at their antics. The one you call Ymir seems to be the prankster. The one you named Annie seems like she's not paying attention to her twin brother Reiner, yet she always follows him. They keep smacking their jelly bodies against Bert's seed. Trying to wake him up, I think.”

Eren intertwines his fingers with Levi's and kisses the back of the human's neck. “I love you, Levi,” he whispers.

“Tomorrow's the day for me to drink the sea water, right,” Levi asks.

“Yes.”

“And you'll stay here with me?”

“Yes. I won't leave you,” Eren states.

“But I'll be in pain all day long, right?”

“No, not until evening. You'll drink dose six of my blood tonight. Tomorrow we'll spend the day together doing things you like but as night approaches, you'll have to drink the final dose of blood then the salt water. Hopefully, you'll be sleepy enough not to feel the worst of the pain. I'm sorry you have to endure this.”

Levi sighs. He squeezes Eren's hand and says, “It's okay, Eren. My life has never been easy but I can honestly say that I'm glad I met you. A little pain for an eternity of bliss is a small price to pay.”

“Remember you said that,” Eren teases, “'cause while it's happening, you are not going to be so eloquent and kind to me.”

Levi chuckles as he glances back over his shoulder at his mate. “Tell me truthfully, what will happen to me?”

“First your stomach will feel like it's on fire when the egg dissolves. Then the burning reaches out from there, consuming everything that makes you human. You will feel it in your lungs...like they're going to explode, your heart will be beating too fast, your veins will burn since they've been poisoned and have my blood coursing through them, and finally your skin will change to crave salt water. Your teeth will sharpen, your neck will grow gills, and finally your scales with erupt over your shoulders, spine, and hips as your tail forms. It will take you awhile to be able to mimic human legs but I'll be here to coach you.”

“Hearing you describe it doesn't really make me want to go through with this,” Levi admits. 

“It's too late to stop it.”

“You mean I could have stopped this?”

“Sure. You didn't have to swallow my seed,” Eren adds.

Levi laughs saying, “That was the only part of this I've enjoyed so far,” as he remembers sucking Eren's seed right out of his body.

“It did feel good,” Eren adds with a smile as he kisses Levi's shoulder. 

“You keep kissing me like that and I might have to do it again.”

Eren's eyes sparkle at the invitation. Three sets of eyes peer back at them as Eren starts to coo. His cooing lulls the babies to sleep giving daddy and papa time to themselves.

*

“Eren,” Levi sighs a few minutes later as the brunette kisses his neck again, lavishing attention on his jugular. Damn, he feels like humming but Levi insists that he not since he wants to feel what happens to him this time. They are both shirtless and Eren's spine is rippling with the colors green gradating to blue. A sure sign that he is horny and a warning to all other merpeople to stay back, this king wants his mate! Eren is one of very few merpeople to have a full range of colored scales over his form. The deep orange gold of his neck and shoulders gradating to green then blue of his spine leading to purple of his hips and finally the ruby red of his elegant tail.

Levi is sighing again when the bedroom door burst open. Mikasa says, “Alright, I think I found everything you ask...Eren!”

Eren looks back over his shoulder and growls, baring his teeth at the intruder. 

A second later, Mikasa is slamming the door shut shouting the word, “Sorry,” back at them. 

Eren just ignores the intrusion but Levi says, “Um, we really should feed the kids. Eren sighs in defeat and slowly climbs off of his mate. They each put their shirts back on and Eren buttons his pants. Levi picks his pants up off the floor and slides them over his slim hips. “If she would have been a few minutes later, she would have gotten a real eyeful.” That does make Eren smile.

Mikasa watches as they emerge from the bedroom together. Eren pulls up a chair at the table and begins the process of wrapping the seaweed roots in a fine netting to keep the soil from spreading inside the tank. He weighs each plant down with the pebbles to keep it from floating up toward the surface. Mikasa keeps watching the two of them then finally says, “Aren't we going to talk about what just happened?”

Eren glances up for a moment saying, “Oh, you mean how you never respect my privacy with a simple knock? Is that the event you're referring to?”

“You're blaming me for this?”

“Would you rather I blame myself or Levi?”

“Well, yeah, I mean I went to get your kid's something to eat and you two decide to have sex while I'm gone.”

“That's what mated pairs do, Mikasa, or didn't you realize that?” Eren says while giving her a snarky look. “After all these years, you still don't know how to respect my personal space,” he adds while shaking his head. Levi notices the tension in Eren's shoulders and begins to massage his mate's back for him. Eren closes his eyes and leans into it. Mikasa finds herself instantly jealous. How dare this human touch her brother, her King?! She bares her teeth with a hiss.

“Wow, you really don't know what the word 'mated' means, do you?” Levi adds when she starts hissing at him. “You're brother's been alone for over one hundred and fifty years. When he finally meets someone, you treat his partner with contempt. That's shameful.”

Mikasa doesn't like being talked down to by this human either. “I don't like the way you're touching him,” she adds.

“Like I said...shameful,” Levi adds giving her a look. Levi takes a seat beside Eren and begins wrapping the seaweed roots just like he is. Eren glances over at Levi and smiles as they work as a team to get things ready for their babies.

*

“Before I forget, Levi, if you want anything special to eat or drink, have it now. Tomorrow will be a rough day for you,” Eren admits.

“Why's tomorrow going to be so rough for him, Eren,” his sister asks.

“That's really none of your business, Mikasa. Oh, and make sure your work knows that you won't be in so they don't send anyone over to check on you.”

“I already mentioned that I wouldn't be in for a few days,” Levi states. “Do you want anything to drink, Eren? I'm going to make myself some tea.”

“Yes. Iced tea sounds good,” Eren adds and watches as Mikasa's face screws up in disgust. “You know, Mikasa, since Levi and I will be busy the next couple of days, you really should come back later.”

“I'm not leaving until we talk, Eren.”

“Then sit and we'll talk now because you're not staying,” Eren insist. “It's obvious you don't approve of my choice of mate and I'm not going to be able to take care of him properly if you're bugging me tomorrow.”

“I'll make you a deal. You tell me what you'll be so busy doing tomorrow and I'll leave you two alone until next week.” Levi watches Eren's face with interest. 

“I already told you that it's none of your business, Mikasa,” he adds as he finishes up the last of the seaweed. “Levi, I'll go take care of this. I'll be back in a few moments for my tea and then we'll watch a movie together.”

Eren leaves Levi and Mikasa alone together for a couple of minutes. The silence stretches out before them. Finally she asks, “Why are you interested in my brother? It's not like you're a merman. What could the two of you possibly have in common?”

“You mean besides our four children,” Levi deadpans.

“Oh, please. You're a human. What could you possibly want with any of them? It's not like he's the king and can give you riches,” she states. Levi's eyes shift to hers. Then she adds, “Give him up and I'll see that one of your children is made our next ruler.”

Levi scoffs at that.

“Give him up and I'll give you enough money to last you a life time,” Mikasa adds trying to tempt a favorable response out of him.

Levi pours their tea and pretends to be considering her request.

“Give Eren up and I'll give you enough riches to last you ten life times!”

“Stop it! I like Eren. He loves me and I'm not giving that up just to make you happy,” Levi states firmly.

Narrowing her eyes at this human she finally asks, “What would it take for you to disappear from his life entirely?” 

“I just told you that I'm not giving him up,” Levi says as he crosses his arms over his chest. “What would it take to get you out of our lives?”

“Death...yours preferably,” she states.

“You're a selfish bitch, aren't you?”

And that's when Eren hears the loud crash coming from the kitchen area!

*

Eren rushes out just in time to see Levi lunge for Mikasa's head with his blade. She is just able to evade being struck and Eren can see why. Levi is holding his left side high up near his stomach. “Shit!” 

Eren rushes toward his little mate as Mikasa says, “Eren, keep out of this. This is between him and me.”

“Mikasa, you ass. You just ruptured my seed and poisoned my mate. If he dies, I swear by King Triton himself that I will never forgive you!”

“What?”

“He agreed to allow me to make him into a merman. If you've fucked this up for me, I will never forgive you.”

“Did he already drink your blood?”

“Only five day's worth. Levi, can you hear me?” he asks rushing to his partner's side. Levi looks toward Eren. He coughs up blood and crumples to the floor. “Don't die on me!” Eren pants in panic. “Please don't die on me.” 

Eren quickly picks him up off the floor and carries him over to the sofa. He props his head up then grabs a cup out of the sink and fetches some of the sea water from the tank. The babies are all peering over top of the water's surface this time...even Bert.

Eren quickly returns saying, “Here, drink this. It will dissolve the rest of the shell.” Levi only manages to finish about half a cup before he begins choking and spitting up blood again. 

“I think there were brine shrimp in that,” he whispers to Eren. Eren's brow furrows. He never thought to check. Levi's eyes roll back in his head as his body starts to convulse. Eren rolls him onto his side to keeping him from choking on his own blood and vomit. 

Eren rips Levi's shirt open and sees the big red foot print from where Mikasa kicked his mate...right in the stomach! Fuck, no wonder the seed shattered. He looks over at his sister and hisses, “Get the fuck out...NOW!”

“Eren...”

“NOW!!!” he shouts.

Mikasa nods and leaves a moment later. 

Eren rubs his hand over Levi's forehead. The human is burning up! “Don't die on me. Please, Levi, don't die,” he begs. He isn't sure why but for some reason Eren starts singing a very old, very sad song about a woman who loses her love to the sea. As he sings he notices that Levi's body isn't quivering quite as violently as it was just a moment before. Eren continues singing and rubbing his hand over his mate's back. To his surprise he hears a sweet sound echoing from out of the bedroom. He realizes that their babies have picked up the tune also and are singing along with him. They don't know the words but they are able to mimic the harmony. “You hear that, papa?” Eren asks, “You're babies want you to hang in there also. You need to live, Levi. Not just for me but also for them.” After several very harrowing minutes, Levi's body relaxes into an uneasy sleep and Eren soon hears the soft sound of his little mate snoring.

*

Over the next several days, anytime Levi is having a hard time of it, Eren starts singing to his little mate. Every time this happens at least one of their children pick up the melody and begin singing along. After a full week, Eren really begins to worry about his partner. He knows Levi is a day early on the breaking of the seal containing the poison with two day's less blood inside him. That coupled with the fact that he only ingested half the amount of sea water, Eren really doesn't know whether or not his poor Levi will even survive. Armin comes by to check on the two of them once but Eren isn't willing to give up on his mate so he just simply ask him to leave. 

Day nine shows promise though. Levi's scales have begun to form. 

Day fifteen Levi wakes up and realizes he is laying in his bathtub. The shock of being submerged in salt water jolts him upright. He tries to gather his feet beneath him and slips back into the tub. He flails, slashing water all over the bathroom floor. When he slides back into the tub the second time, he holds his nose closed. What is odd is the fact that his lungs are still breathing even though his mouth and nose are closed. That's when he feels the movement on the side of his throat. When he touches the spot, he feels the slits and realizes he has gills.

His eyes open and it feels like he's wearing a really tight long skirt. Either that or his legs are bound. When he looks down, he sees the reason...instead of legs, he has a tail. Instead of feet and toes he has fins. His eyes open wide when he sees the beautiful blue scales. They are a shocking electric blue color! He sits upright shouting, “Holy shit, it worked!”

At hearing the sound of their papa's voice, the babies begin singing again. This time it's a happy tune and Levi wonders what the hell's going on. Eren comes plowing into the bathroom and slips. He lands in the bathtub with his mate and when they're eye to eye he says, “You're finally awake?!”

“Why are you so surprised, Eren?”

“You've been asleep for fifteen days straight,” Eren states. “I even considered taking you to our healer. I didn't want to take the chance since she's a witch and she's been known to eat people.”

“Do you like the tail?” Levi adds with a smirk.

“It's beautiful, little mate. The brighter the color, the more poisonous your venom.”

“Is your sister still here?”

“No. I threw her out,” Eren adds. “I can't believe she kicked you. That's what broke the seed.”

“Yes. I figured that out on my own,” Levi adds with a cocky smirk. “Especially when I started spitting up blood.” Levi looks around and says, “Where's that music coming from?”

“Oh, that's Ymir. She's been singing to you for days. Annie, Reiner, and Bert have also been singing to you on and off, but Ymir is the most vocal.”

“Do they still look the same,” Levi asks.

“They've gotten more color themselves. Ymir and Bert are darker skinned like me and Annie and Reiner are more fair complected like you.”

“How do I get out of here?”

“Oh, hang on,” Eren says as he grabs a towel off of the towel rack again. He reaches around and pulls the plug on the tub until it's nearly empty then wraps Levi up and lifts him out. “Sofa or bed?”

“Bed. I want to be able to see the kids,” Levi states. Eren lays him on top of the sheets on their bed and briskly dries him off. As they lay side-by-side watching the children play, Levi feels his legs beginning to separate. 

He curls his toes and says, “Ah, that's better.”

“But you don't mind having the tail, do you,” Eren asks.

“No. I'm just not used to it. Eren, you don't mind if we still move to the Pacific, do you? I really don't want to live in an ocean with your sister. Especially if she's the one in charge.”

“No. As a matter-of-fact when Armin was here, he said that he and Krista still want to go with us. He says that Mikasa's losing support and that several other families also want to join us. I figured we can relocate to a small island off the north west coast of Hawai'i. There's a reef there that's just perfect for our babies. It's not too far from Midway Island.”

“We have to be careful about who we invite. Your sister might give us a hard time if she thinks we're taking half her kingdom from her,” Levi reminds him.

“Oh, I'm not encouraging anyone to follow us. They're free beings. They can do whatever they want. Armin just wants to know our approximate location and he'll follow us in a few weeks, he says.”

“That's fine. That will give us time to check out the location just in case we wish to move farther west toward the Marshall Islands or the Philippians. I'm just curious how we'll get there. I mean, with the kids. Don't they have to be kept in salt water?”

“Yes and no. I can put them to sleep to get us through airport security and wake them when we arrive. They should be fine,” Eren replies as he looks toward the tank. They are going to be a handful.”

“What child isn't?”

“I love you,” Eren says with a kiss. Levi likes having legs since he can lift one over Eren's hip as he pulls him in more tightly. “Um, you do have an ana now in case you want to get started on another clutch,” Eren adds softly.

“So do you,” Levi says with a hint of mischief. “But I got to tell you, I'm famished!”

Eren laughs. “Well, you haven't eaten for almost sixteen days. But remember to chew thoroughly since human food is a bit more difficult to digest.”

The scales along Levi's spine pulse brightly as he kisses his mate. He's so glad he waved to that kid in the waters of Sina Bay. He never could have imaged that simple gesture would lead to such a life altering fate.

Epilogue:

Levi and Eren relocate their family to a small area near Midway Island in the Pacific Ocean. Armin, Krista, Sasha, Connie, Hanji, and her mate Moblit all relocate to the Pacific as well. 

Mikasa and her mate Jean rule the merpeople in the Atlantic for many decades. Both sets of merpeople continue their advocacy for a cleaner ocean. 

Levi finds that he really does love the ocean especially since he has the perfect mate. The trickster Ymir cuts Armin, Sasha, and Hanji's hair off to look like Connie's but she stops at Krista. She can't find it in her heart to cut the perfect mermaid's hair off.

Levi is about to become a papa for the fifth time any day now since his mate Eren is expecting.


End file.
